Smiling You
by ClaireFrascalia
Summary: Lightning baru sadar bahwa ialah penyebab kesedihan Serah selama ini. Maka, ia memutuskan untuk pergi dan tidak kembali lagi. Hope mencarinya - berharap bisa memberikan secercah harapan bagi hidup Lightning yang hancur. Tetapi perjuangannya akan terhalang bayang-bayang putra mahkota Niflheim.


**Episode 1: Tears and Promise**

**X=x=x=x=x=X**

Snow Villiers: pirang, lusuh, banyak bicara, dan tidak berpendidikan. Lightning tidak pernah suka dengan lelaki ini sejak pertama ia bertemu dengannya. Ia sudah punya firasat bahwa lelaki ini punya banyak maksud tersembunyi. Bahwa Lightning akan mendapat banyak kesialan jika dekat-dekat dengannya.

Dan tebakan Lightning tepat: kemarin, Serah di-_drop out _dari Pulse University. Alasannya tidak lain karena selama berbulan-bulan ia "cabut" kuliah dan malah sibuk bekerja bersama Snow Villiers di restorannya! Semua orang akan marah besar, tidak terkecuali seorang kakak yang telah bekerja keras membanting tulang demi membiayai kuliah adiknya hingga ia sendiri tidak sempat mengenyam bangku kuliah!

Snow Villiers: pecundang, tidak punya otak, dan kurang ajar! Tinggi badannya yang hampir dua meter tidak menciutkan semangat Lightning untuk membunuhnya. Ia akan segera memberi pelajaran kepada pria itu. Ia bahkan akan mengukir sendiri nama pria itu di batu nisannya.

Papan "Nora Restaurant" terpaku rapi di muka sebuah bangunan bercat kuning. Kursi-meja di halaman restoran, yang dipenuhi nuansa ungu pekat, ramai sekali dijejali pengunjung. Sekarang masih jam makan siang. Jam yang tepat untuk menghancurkan bisnis seseorang.

Lightning melangkah masuk ke Nora Restaurant. Seorang pria berambut jingga dan berbadan menggumpal mengucapkan selamat datang. Tangannya dengan cekatan menyajikan sepiring pizza berukuran jumbo ke meja 15. Di meja kasir, duduk seorang pemuda berambut biru yang tengah sibuk meneliti struk pembayaran. Snow Villiers ada di sebelahnya.

Bagus.

"Tante Galak!"

_Ugh!_

"Sudah kubilang berkali-kali, jangan panggil aku 'Tante Galak'!"

"Habis kau marah-marah terus kalau ke sini." Hope merangkul lengan Lightning. Sweter biru yang ia kenakan membuatnya kelihatan lucu. "Light-san! Aku rinduuu sekali!"

"Geez."

Snow segera menyadari kedatangan Lightning. Kakinya ia hentakkan ke kursi – dan ia berteriak seperti Tarzan memanggil pasukan kera dari pulau sebelah.

"SIS! KAU DATANG RUPANYA‼!"

"Jangan panggil aku 'Sis', aku bukan siapa-siapamu." _Kembali ke tujuan semula!_ "Di mana Serah?"

"Serah? Di dapur, sedang..."

"Suruh dia keluar."

"Tapi dia sedang sibuk memasak..."

"Biar aku yang masuk, kalau begitu."

Semua orang segera menyadari kalau ini masalah serius. Lightning menerobos masuk lewat pintu meja kasir, tidak mengindahkan Maqui yang hampir bertabrakan dengannya. Hope mengikuti dari belakang, kebingungan seperti anak bebek.

Aroma laut menghambur ke segala sudut ruangan. Ikan-ikan yang baru turun dari penggorengan disajikan di atas puluhan piring yang berjejer di meja. Di dekatnya, terlihat mangkuk-mangkuk besar berisi kuah bumbu dan bahan-bahan pelengkap lain. Serah baru saja mencuci tangan dan akan mengambil sendok kuah ketika kemudian ia melihat sosok wanita berambut merah muda berdiri di muka pintu.

Matanya melebar. "Light-san..."

"Jadi ini yang kau kerjakan selama ini? Kau meninggalkan kuliahmu dan malah sibuk bermain-main bersama preman pantai itu?"

"Aku-"

"Kau sudah berjanji denganku, kau akan menyelesaikan kuliahmu dan sukses menjadi dokter. Untuk kesekian kalinya, Serah, kau ingkar. Apa yang _sebenarnya_ kau inginkan?"

Lebreau melempar panci ke wastafel. "Heh, kalau mau ribut di luar saja. Sudah kukatakan dari dulu, _ini_ _dapur_, bukan arena adu mulut." Ia lantas menunjuk Hope. "Kau lihat bocah itu? Dia gemetaran gara-gara kau."

"Aku ingin menjadi _chef_, Sis. Aku tidak ingin menjadi dokter."

"Impian Ibu sejak lama adalah melihat anak-anaknya menjadi dokter. Kau, Serah..."

"Lalu kenapa bukan kau saja yang jadi dokter?" Snow muncul dari pintu dan bergegas merangkul Serah. "Serah, jangan menangis. Kau aman bersamaku."

Lightning mengeluarkan pedangnya.

"Jangan sentuh adikku, atau _kubunuh_ kau."

"Kau selalu mengganggu kehidupannya. Tidakkah kau sadar bahwa setiap orang memiliki impian, tidak sepertimu? Kau orang yang hidup tanpa tujuan." Snow memeluk Serah lebih erat. "Aku sudah lelah berdebat denganmu. Hanya ada pertengkaran setiap kita bertemu. Silakan keluar, Sis. Jangan buat hidup Serah lebih berat lagi."

Leher Lightning tercekat. Tidak ia sangka, Snow Villiers berani bicara seperti itu kepadanya.

"Kau tidak dengar? Keluar sebelum _mood_ memasakku hilang!" bentak Lebreau.

Lightning menatap Serah. Adiknya tenggelam dalam pelukan Snow, menangis sesenggukan, dengan pipi yang banjir oleh air mata. Tidak sekilaspun ia melirik Lightning. Bahkan tidak sepatahpun kalimat pembelaan untuk kakaknya...

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kau... mungkin sudah tidak membutuhkanku lagi, Serah..."

Lightning pergi setelahnya, meninggalkan dapur yang berantakan serta restoran yang tiba-tiba lengang gara-gara keributan yang ia timbulkan.

**X=x=x=x=x=X**

Mengapa Lightning begitu bodoh? Mengapa ia tidak bisa membahagiakan Serah? Selama ini, nyatanya Serah punya impian lain: menjadi _chef_. Namun, Lightning terus memaksanya untuk menjadi dokter dan membuatnya merasa bersalah dengan mengatakan bahwa Lightning harus bekerja keras sebagai prajurit untuk membiayai kuliahnya. Ia telah menjerumuskan adiknya ke kehidupan yang tidak ia inginkan.

Perkataan Snow benar – Lightning hanya tidak mau mengakuinya. Ialah orang yang membuat kehidupan Serah – mungkin kehidupannya sendiri – hancur berantakan.

Lightning mengusap air mata yang keluar dari sudut matanya.

"Light-san menangis?"

"Tidak ada air mata bagi prajurit."

Hope mendahului langkah Lightning.

"Kau bohong. Kau menangis."

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku? Pulang. Ayahmu akan marah jika kau menghilang lagi," sahut Lightning dingin.

"Orang dewasa selalu marah-marah. Tidak bisa ya mereka lebih ceria menghadapi hidup ini?"

Hope mencabut beberapa batang dandelion sekaligus, kemudian meniupnya hingga beterbangan.

"Kau masih 14 tahun. Kau belum tahu apa-apa tentang rumitnya kehidupan."

"Light-san..."

"_Enyahlah_, Hope Estheim."

Lightning membuka pintu pagar sembari mengecek kotak surat. Untuk sesaat, ia terkejut. Kotak itu penuh sekali. Padahal, baru seminggu lamanya ia tidak mengecek isi kotak tersebut. Tidak pernah ia dapat surat sebanyak ini seumur hidupnya. Akan tetapi, tidak butuh waktu lama untuk "merapikan" perasaannya. Ia sambar semua surat itu dan masuk.

"Aku ingin kue kacang buatan Light-san!"

"Aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu. Pulang, Hope."

_Blam!_ Lightning membanting pintu rumahnya.

"Tante! Tante Tua, buka pintunya!"

_Geez, bocah sial!_ Lightning tidak mengerti mengapa Para Dewa begitu membencinya hingga ia harus menghadapi orang-orang yang begitu menyebalkan setiap hari. Sambil menarik napas lelah, Lightning melepas sepatu bot dan sarung tangannya.

"Tante Tuaaa!" Tidak henti-hentinya Hope mengetuk pintu.

Wajah Lightning merah padam. Akan ia pukul bocah ini sampai ia terlempar ke pangkuan ayahnya.

"Hope Estheim..." Lightning memutar gagang pintu. "Enyahlah sekarang atau ku..."

"Halo, Light-san."

Lightning terpana. Hope menempelkan kedua telunjuk ke ujung bibirnya. Mengembangkan senyum berseri-seri, juga binar mata yang tulus dan polos. Pipinya merona merah melihat reaksi Lightning.

"L-Light-san, senyum! Semua-akan-baik-baik-saja! Ya, 'kan?"

Dahi Lightning berkerut. Ia gelengkan kepalanya, lalu cepat-cepat menutup pintu tanpa bicara sepatah katapun. Kali ini ia tidak membanting pintu terlalu keras.

_Tuk, tuk, tuk!_ "Light-san!" _Tuk, tuk, tuk! _"Light-san!"

Lightning memutar keran wastafel. Ia cuci mukanya tanpa memedulikan bocah naif yang masih sibuk mengetuk-ngetuk pintu dari luar sana. Hope Estheim... Yang tidak pernah membuatnya habis pikir, bocah itu masih bisa hidup begitu ceria meski ibunya telah meninggal. Meski ia hidup bersama ayah yang galak, juga lingkungan yang tidak menerima kehadirannya. Ia sungguh bocah yang aneh.

Hope – ia mirip sekali dengan Lightning. Ia kehilangan ibu di usia muda, menyisakan adiknya yang rapuh dan tidak bahagia, serta ayahnya... pria yang tidak mengenal apapun selain kekuasaan dan uang. Yang bahkan tidak pernah muncul lagi setelah hari kematian ibunya.

Lightning tidak punya teman. Rekan kerjanya hanya berbasis profesionalitas. Mereka sibuk bersaing memperebutkan uang, jabatan, kenaikan pangkat, kenaikan pangkat, dan kenaikan pangkat lagi. Bagi Lightning, tidak ada kata 'teman' dalam hal semacam itu.

Tidak kedengaran suara ketukan pintu. Alis Lightning terangkat. Ia lap tangannya sampai kering.

_Tuk, tuk, tuk!_

"Hope Estheim..."

Lightning membuka lemari kaca di sudut dapur. Dikeluarkannya sebuah toples plastik berisi kue berbentuk lingkaran tebal. Seulas senyum kecut muncul di bibirnya.

_Tuk, tuk, tuk!_

Lightning mengenakan sandal dan dengan santai menghampiri pintu. "Ambil dan pergilah, Bocah..."

Tetapi bukan Hope yang ada di depan pintu.

Napas Lightning tertahan. Di hadapannya berdiri dua lelaki bertubuh besar, menenteng senjata yang belum pernah Lightning lihat sebelumnya.

_Senjata berteknologi tinggi. Sama sekali bukan dari negeri ini._

"Lightning Farron?"

Lightning meneliti kedua pria di hadapannya. Untung saja pedangnya masih tersemat di saku.

"Siapa kalian?"

"Salam hormat – Cor Leonis."

"Gladiolus Amicitia, dari Niflheim. Senang bertemu Anda, Tuan Putri."

**X=x=x=x=x=X**

"_Keluarga Kerajaan Niflheim menyampaikan dukacita mendalam atas kematian Yang Mulia, Raja Pulse Yang Agung."_

Tepat pukul dua belas malam, dan Lightning masih belum beranjak dari kursinya sejak siang tadi. Matanya nanar menatap layar televisi. Menyaksikan berita tentang mangkatnya raja Pulse, juga kehebohan akibat surat peninggalan sang raja, tidak lain memerintahkan penyerahan Kerajaan Pulse secara sepihak kepada Niflheim – serta penyerahan putri bungsu dari almarhum raja kepada keluarga kerajaan Niflheim.

Tangan Lightning gemetar. Matanya beralih ke surat-surat yang tercecer di meja, yang telah lecek karena berkali-kali diremas. Itu surat-surat dari pihak Niflheim dan dari almarhum ayahnya.

_... kami sepakat akan menjemput Nona Serah Farron tepat begitu Yang Mulia Raja Pulse mangkat, sebagai perlambang bahwa Pulse telah tergabung dalam lingkar kekuasaan Niflheim. Kami harap beliau segera mengirim balasan untuk menandakan bahwa berita ini telah tiba, dan bahwa beliau bergembira dengan keputusan ini._

_... bila dalam tiga hari tidak ada balasan untuk surat ini, kami anggap Nona Serah Farron telah mengetahui kabar ini dan mulai mempersiapkan segalanya. Beliau akan sejahtera dalam lindungan kami, begitu juga saudarinya, Claire – Lightning – Farron, akan hidup berkecukupan di luar istana, sesuai harapan Yang Mulia._

_... ini hanya sebagai perlambang. Jangan cemaskan apapun._

_...aku tidak mungkin bertahan lebih lama lagi, Claire. Maafkan aku._

_... sekali lagi, maafkan aku. Pernikahan antara aku dan ibumu, bagaimanapun, tidak pernah sah dalam undang-undang. Aku telah berusaha supaya kau bisa menjadi ratu, tetapi orang-orang itu brengsek._

_...aku tidak sudi menyerahkan kerajaan ini kepada mereka. Lebih baik kuserahkan Pulse kepada Niflheim._

_Kuharap kau mengerti. Aku telah memperjuangkanmu, Claire. Tapi aku tidak berhasil membuatmu menjadi ratu. Maafkan aku._

_Permintaan maafku yang paling besar tidak lain adalah kepada Serah. Sampaikan maafku untuknya. Hanya ini cara agar orang-orang licik itu tidak berkutik melawan Niflheim._

_Tuk, tuk!_

"Saya, Tuan Putri." Gladiolus masuk sebelum diizinkan membuka pintu. "Saya lihat Anda belum makan sejak siang tadi."

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Saya tidak akan mengganggu Anda. Jadi sekarang... bisakah Anda beritahu?"

"Aku tidak akan memberitahu di mana adikku. Tidak sekarang, nanti, atau sampai kapanpun."

"Anda keras kepala sekali. Mengingatkan saya dengan... yah, seseorang."

Gladiolus duduk di kursi, di hadapan Lightning yang masih kelihatan tertekan. Tangan Lightning terkepal. Ia tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Yang Mulia Raja Niflheim sudah menyiapkan sejumlah uang yang sangat besar. Anda bisa hidup tenang dan sejahtera di sini, sementara adik Anda akan kami urus. Tidak akan ada masalah."

Lightning tidak bicara. Itu semata-mata uang agar mereka tidak memberontak kepada Niflheim.

"Tuan Putri?"

"Berhenti memanggilku begitu."

"_... kau selalu mengganggu kehidupannya. Tidakkah kau sadar bahwa setiap orang memiliki impian, tidak sepertimu? Kau orang yang hidup tanpa tujuan."_

Lightning mengangkat kepalanya. "Dengar... siapapun sama saja."

"Maksud Anda?"

"Biar aku yang pergi. Jangan ganggu adikku."

"_Jangan buat hidup Serah lebih berat lagi."_

"Err, baiklah. Saya... akan mendiskusikannya dulu dengan Yang Mulia Regis." Dahi Gladiolus berkerut. "Apa Anda benar-benar serius?"

Lightning tidak ingat alasan apapun untuk membantah keputusan ini. Serah, ia masih punya impian untuk dikejar, juga sahabat dan orang-orang yang menyenangkan untuk mengisi masa mudanya. Pergi ke Niflheim akan memupuskan hidup Serah sepenuhnya. Ia tidak hanya akan kehilangan kebebasan, tetapi juga impian, masa muda, dan sahabat-sahabatnya.

Apapun yang terjadi, Lightning tidak akan pernah membiarkan Serah lebih menderita. Cukup sampai di sini.

Gladiolus bangkit sambil menarik keluar ponsel dari sakunya. Matanya terbelalak ketika tiba-tiba Lightning mengenakan sepatunya dan bergegas keluar. Gladiolus mengikutinya keluar ke halaman.

"Tuan...!"

"Biar aku," ucap Cor. Ia ikuti Lightning melangkah meninggalkan rumahnya.

Rintik-rintik hujan masih belum usai walaupun hujan telah turun sejak sore tadi. Langit, sementara itu, telah mulai bersih dari awan mendung. Angin darat meniup rambut Lightning yang basah. Air hujan yang menggenang ikut menciprat setiap kali Lightning melangkah di atas aspal, di jalan besar yang memotong padang dandelion, jalan menuju ke pantai tempat Nora Restaurant berada.

"Tuan Putri."

"Berhenti memanggilku begitu." Lightning mengusap hidungnya yang basah. Ia tidak menuju ke pagar depan Nora Restaurant, melainkan ke pintu belakang. Digedornya pintu tersebut.

"Serah!" serunya. "Ini aku, bukakan pintu!"

Lightning tidak henti-hentinya menggedor pintu. Namun, suara hujan menenggelamkan teriakan dan ketukannya. Sepertinya ini akan sia-sia.

Berdiri beberapa meter jauhnya, mata Cor terus mengawasi. Ia harus memastikan bahwa Lightning tidak kabur.

_Tok, tok, tok, tok!_ "Serah!"

"Uuh, siapa sih? Serah-san masih tidur..." Akhirnya ada yang membukakan pintu. Hope, rupanya. Matanya yang kuyu tiba-tiba saja melek. "L-Light-san? Kenapa... apa ada berita buruk?" Ia mundur beberapa langkah. "A-aku akan memanggil..."

"Tidak usah, Hope."

Hope terdiam. Ia amati mata Lightning yang menerawang.

"Light-san... kau sakit?"

"Tidak, Hope. Dengar..." Lightning menghela napas. Sebilah pisau kecil keluar dari sakunya. "Berikan ini kepada Serah."

"Buat apa? Pisau ini 'kan dari Serah-san? Kenapa dikembalikan? Light-san...?"

"Kau terlalu banyak bertanya, Hope. Berikan saja." Lightning membalikkan badan. "Katakan kepadanya... jaga diri."

"Eh, Light-san...!"

Lightning menuruni tangga pintu. Sorot matanya begitu kosong hingga ia terlihat seakan-akan berjalan dalam mimpi. Nyaris saja Hope akan menyusul Lightning, tetapi ia segera mengurungkan niat ketika Cor menarik keluar senjatanya.

"Masuk dan tidur."

Hujan sudah berhenti sepenuhnya ketika Lightning melewati jalan yang tadi. Suhu udara telah lebih bersahabat sekarang. Beberapa jam lagi, matahari akan terbit. Cuaca pasti cerah sekali nanti.

Lightning menggenggam lengan kanannya. Sweter _turtleneck_ coklat dan celana pendek yang ia kenakan sudah basah kuyup. Ia pasti kelihatan sangat menyedihkan. Ia tahu.

"Lightning Farron!"

Gladiolus melambaikan tangan dari pagar rumah Lightning. Senyum aneh mengembang di bibirnya. Ia keluar beberapa langkah untuk menghampiri Lightning. Dimasukkannya ponselnya ke saku.

"Yang Mulia Regis tidak berkeberatan. Beliau bergembira dengan keputusan Anda yang bijak," ujarnya. "Silakan bereskan barang yang Anda perlukan. Kita berangkat pukul enam pagi ini."

"Ya."

**X=x=x=x=x=X**

Tidak disangka, media dengan cepat mengendus apa yang dilakukan utusan-utusan Niflheim, juga rahasia besar raja Pulse: siapa putri yang ia sembunyikan.

Begitu matahari terbit, lima ratus wartawan sudah berkerumun di pagar rumah Lightning. Jepret-menjepret, tayangan _live_ yang menghiasi hampir setiap _channel_ televisi, baku hantam wartawan dengan pengawal-pengawal Niflheim, sampai usaha wartawan menerobos pagar dan jendela – kekacauan datang tidak henti-hentinya. Cor Leonis bahkan memanggil tiga pasukan tambahan, saking tidak terkendalinya kondisi mereka.

Lightning masih tertidur di sofa ruang tamu. Mengenakan kemeja putih, celana warna coklat, dan sepatu hak tinggi yang sudah usang. Ia masih mencoba tidur ketika seseorang membangunkannya.

"Tuan Putri."

"Uggh... berhenti memanggilku be-"

"Anda harus sudah mulai terbiasa dengan panggilan ini," tegur Cor pelan. "Semua ada aturannya."

"Wah, ada lingkaran hitam di bawah matamu? Aku tidak melihatnya semalam." Gladiolus berlutut. "Nah, Tuan Putri, segelas susu sebelum keberangkatan kita."

Lightning menerimanya dengan tatapan kosong. Tetapi, baru satu teguk susu tertelan, ia sudah terbatuk-batuk.

"Minum sampai habis, Light."

Lightning melakukan seperti yang diminta. Ia tidak peduli manis atau tidak, pahit atau tidak, apa itu susu atau bukan, bahkan apa ada racun di dalamnya. Gladiolus mengambil gelas itu kembali, sementara Cor menarik lengan Lightning, membantunya berjalan menuju pintu.

"Pedangku..."

"Tas dan pedang Anda sudah saya bawa." Gladiolus mengacungkan jempol. "Siap!"

"Semua tidak akan sama seperti dulu, Tuan Putri." Cor menarik napas. "Mari."

Begitu pintu terbuka, lamunan Lightning buyar dalam seketika. Kilatan dari ratusan kamera mengarah tepat ke dirinya.

Lightning tercengang. Ia lindungi penglihatannya dengan tangan. _Apa ini_, sahutnya dalam hati._ Apa yang terjadi?_

"Ayo!" Cor merangkul Lightning bak boneka beruang dan menyeretnya dengan kasar menerobos kerumunan wartawan. Ia mencoba mengintip dari balik lengan Cor, tetapi tidak ada yang terlihat selain kilatan kamera dan punggung orang-orang berseragam hitam.

Kaki Lightning menyandung batu di jalan setapak. Tetapi, Cor merangkul Lightning erat sekali hingga kakinya nyaris tidak menyentuh tanah. "Barikade!" seru Cor.

Pikiran Lightning kalang kabut. Sejujurnya, ia belum pernah menghadapi kondisi sekacau ini, bahkan di medan pertempuran sekalipun. Ini tempat dengan atmosfer yang sangat berbeda. Ia tidak mengerti kondisi tempat ini sama sekali. Tidak ada yang ia pikir bisa ia lakukan selain terus menempel kepada Cor.

Langkah mereka terhalang ketika seseorang menyambar lengan baju Lightning.

"Jangan bawa Light-san!"

"Hope?" Lightning menggelengkan kepala, nyaris tidak terlihat. "Hope, jangan..."

"Light-san, jangan pergi! Aku tidak mau kau pergi!"

"Lepaskan!" bentak seorang pengawal. Ia menampar Hope hingga terjatuh. Mata Lightning terbelalak.

"Jangan sakiti dia, keparat!"

"Bawa dia pergi saja, Boy! Tidak perlu kekerasan untuk anak kecil." Gladiolus melirik Hope sembari melindungi Lightning dari samping. "Ayo, Tuan Putri."

"Buka jalan, Glad."

"Oke."

"Kakak!"

"Serah?" Lightning menolehkan kepala. "Sial, di mana..."

"Kakak!" Seorang gadis berambut merah muda melambaikan tangan dari antara kerumunan wartawan. Beberapa wartawan langsung mengambil kesempatan untuk memotretnya. Lightning menggigit bibir – ia lepaskan dirinya secara paksa dari rangkulan Cor dan menerobos barikade pengawal. "Brengsek – berhenti mengusiknya!"

"Kakak! Kakak!"

"Serah, enyah sekarang!"

"Minggir kalian semua!" Sosok Snow Villiers muncul dari balik kerumunan wartawan. "Serah, hati-hati...!"

"Kakak, kau tidak boleh pergi! Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku! Aku yang harusnya...!"

"Tutup mulutmu dan pergi, Serah!"

"Tidak!"

Serah berhasil menyelip melewati barikade para pengawal Niflheim. Ia raih tangan Lightning.

"Kakak, kau tidak boleh melakukan ini...!"

"Sudah kubilang, tutup mulutmu." Lightning meremas tangan Serah. "Serah, tolonglah..."

"Kenapa...?"

"Aku tidak ingin mereka membawamu. Kau, saudara perempuanku, kau yang tersisa untukku..." Lightning mendengus, berusaha menahan tangisnya. Suaranya semakin rendah dan pelan. "Kau harus bebas. Kau harus berhasil meraih cita-citamu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Jangan menyuratiku. Aku tidak ingin mereka mengganggumu."

Lightning melepaskan tangan Serah. Secepat kilat, ia kembali dalam rangkulan Cor. Ia bisikkan sesuatu kepada lelaki itu.

"Glad," panggil Cor, "perintahkan Noel Kreiss untuk membawa pergi gadis itu. Pastikan mereka tidak tersorot kamera wartawan dan tidak terliput media. Sogok semua orang yang memiliki info tentang dirinya."

"Kakak! Kakak, jangan pergi!" Serah menangis. "Aku berjanji akan kuliah lagi! Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu lagi! Aku akan berhenti menjadi _chef_, tapi tolong...!"

Lightning memejamkan mata.

"Bodoh..."

"Buka pintunya!" seru Cor.

Pintu mobil terbuka. Lightning terlempar ke dalam – punggungnya membentur pintu di sebelah kanan. Cor masuk, membanting pintu, dan menarik tirai menutupi jendela. Napasnya terengah-engah.

"Jangan biarkan mereka menyentuh adikku," bisik Lightning parau.

Cor mengangguk tipis. "Dimengerti, Tuan Putri."

_Buk, buk, buk!_

Lightning tersentak. Sesosok pemuda kecil berdiri di muka jendela. Pipinya memar dan rambutnya berantakan.

"Hope!" Lightning buru-buru membuka jendela. Hanya setengahnya, sesuai isyarat Cor. "Hope, wajahmu..."

"Light-san, kumohon, jangan pergi...! Bawa aku! Bawa aku bersamamu...!"

"Berhenti menangis. Aku paling benci lelaki cengeng sepertimu." Jari Lightning menyentuh wajah Hope. "Hope – dengar, Hope. Pulanglah. Aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Aku tidak mau...!"

"Hope, kau sudah tidak menghargaiku? Dengarkan kata-kataku. Pergi." Lightning tersenyum lemah dan berbisik lembut, "Kau akan datang mencariku, 'kan?"

"Light-san..." Hope mengangguk sesenggukan. "Ya..."

"Itu janji. Lelaki harus menepati janjinya." Lightning mengusap air mata Hope. "Kau harus sudah lebih kuat saat kita bertemu lagi... Hope."

"Light-sa-" Tiba-tiba, dua orang pengawal Niflheim menyambar lengan Hope. "Lepaskan!"

Cor menarik lengan Lightning dan langsung menutup jendela mobil. Ia tarik tirai merah menutupi jendela. "Kita bisa berangkat sekarang, Tuan Putri. Kalau tidak ada halangan, kita akan tiba pukul tujuh malam nanti."

Lightning menyandarkan kepala. "Terserah."

"Ada yang mau roti?" Gladiolus masuk dan buru-buru membanting pintu. "Hufft, terakhir kulihat wartawan sebanyak ini, Noctis pergi dari Insomnia..." Ia melongokkan kepala. "Roti, Nona?"

"Aku lebih suka mati kelaparan."

"Tuan Putri," gumam Cor. "Anda bilang 'aku akan baik-baik saja', maka tepatilah janji itu."

Lightning memejamkan mata.

"Terserah."

Cor kembali melirik Lightning. Gadis ini... ia tidak akan bisa menebak apa yang akan ia hadapi selanjutnya.

**X=x=x=x=x=X**

Pukul delapan pagi, waktu Altissia. Angin masih berdesir kencang dari arah barat.

Warna biru pastel menghiasi langit pagi. Menyegarkan, ditambah lagi suhu udara yang cukup menyenangkan. Sepanjang perjalanan pagi ini, baru tebing-tebing dan rerumputan liar yang terlihat di kiri-kanan jalan. Sesekali, suara monster-monster hutan terdengar cukup jelas.

Noctis meregangkan kedua lengannya.

"Selamat pagi, Yang Mulia! Lihat siapa yang bisa tidur nyenyak setelah meninggalkan kekasihnya semalam."

"Diam, Promp. Hari masih pagi." Ignis menganggukkan kepala. "Pagi, Yang Mulia. Kita akan segera berhenti di minimarket untuk membeli makanan. Kalau tidak ada masalah, kita akan tiba sore nanti."

"Hm."

Noctis menyandarkan tangan di kursi jok yang diduduki Prompto. Matanya melebar.

"Ada apa di sana?"

"Oh, ini?" Prompto menunjuk layar kecil di bagian depan mobil. "Kau tidak dengar sih _live report_-nya! Raja Pulse meninggal. Dia serahkan Pulse kepada Niflheim – bukankah itu bodoh? Hahaha!"

"Padahal mereka bisa saja berdiri di bawah kepemimpinan ratu. Sayang sekali – hanya karena pernikahan yang tidak sah." Ignis melirik layar yang diketuk-ketuk Prompto. "Dan kita memperoleh putri yang tidak diakui kerajaan."

"Cantik, ya? Katanya dia prajurit. Biasanya yang seperti itu susah ditundukkan, _lho_."

"Diam, Promp."

Noctis mengamati tayangan ulang di layar televisi. Ia melihat Gladiolus, juga Cor, menyeret gadis berkemeja putih menerobos wartawan. Beberapa gangguan yang cukup dramatis terekam kamera, termasuk ketika seorang bocah berambut pirang ditampar pengawal Niflheim.

"Ugh, sakit." Prompto mengernyitkan hidung. "Dasar bocah dungu."

**X=x=x=x=x=X**

**To be continued.**

**Hai semua! Cler kembali lagi setelah berbagai cobaan yang dialami selama kuliah! :")**

**I'm a bit confused of why they don't turn the FF Versus XIII name to FF XV but whateva~**

**Eniwe, silakan berikan review kalian, 140 karakter kayak tweet doang gak masalah. Salam sapa cipika-cipiki buat author juga tiada apa, author sudah lama tidak disegarkan sapaan pembaca yang baik hati. Buat yang males review, trims ya sudah membaca! Semoga Tahun Barunya kalian menyenangkan!**


End file.
